Mr Aanonymous OneShots
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Challeges from Mr. Aanonymous RxR tell me whatcha thinks
1. Its Exactly What It Looks Like

Heey so I'm writing a new story.

-awaits for a plauds that I never get- okay okay you all are angry

-tomatoe slams in my face- OWIE I'S SORRY I'S SOOORY -run and hide-

But just try the story? Please?

* * *

It was perfect day; birds chirping, bright blue skies, green grass, slight wind breeze only noise heard was the laughter of teenagers at the local high school, Casper High. The day was perfect for our beautiful Latino princess. Paullina stood tall and graceful as she walked to her first period class; putting a flirty smile on for Dash as he slapped her round ass. Paullina flipped her long black hair over her shoulder as she past Danny, Sam, and Tucker; they drooled with wide eyes about what she was wearing.

Tight hot pink top with a snow-white skin tight pants with very pink high heels.

"Slut." Samantha Manson mutter under her breath. Paullina chose to ignore her and simply continue her walk into the classroom to the back where she and Star sat. Paullina took out her pink nail polish and started to paint her long fingernails.

"Star hair." She order tilting her head down a bit as Star brush the part in Paullina's hair and readjust the clips. They talked as Paullina kept painting her nails. Her beautiful brown skin glowed in the dim sunlight as she sat in her desk. Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom with his brief case tight in his large hands. He's face stern as he walked to his desk and rubbed his bald head.

"Did he _have_ to follow us to senior year?" Kwan, Star's boyfriend, lean forward and whispers to Paullina and Star.

"_Si_ I know right? He should like go back teaching freshmen." Paullina said blowing gently on her fingers.

"Paulie, are you coming to the mall with me? I still need a prom dress." Star asked.

"No problem Star; but it can't look better than mine I want to win Prom Queen." Paullina said painting on a clear coat on her nails.

"Sure Paulie I would _never_ upstage you." Star said sincerely with a gentle smile.

"PAULINA!" Lancer screamed, "if you could be so kind to put the nail supply away!"

"Chill William, I'm just getting pretty." Paullina said and continues to paint her nails.

"Paullina," Lancer said standing over her and place her test on her desk flip to the back, "detention!"

"What? Why? For painting my nails!" Paullina yelled

"Double detention!" Lance said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Paullina cried out.

"Want to try triple detention?" Lancer asked meeting her eyes. Her beautiful aqua blue eyes swam in anger but bit her tongue. Paullina rolled her eyes and look down at her **Benchmark Test: 25% Accurate**. She fail the test! No way this is possible. Her mind raced with thoughts of college, repeating high school...

"Now you all have a 1000 word essay due in a month. It could bring your grade up with along with you EOC's; bye see you all tomorrow." Lancer said as the bell rung.

"What he didn't even give us a topic! _Puta_!" Paullina screamed.

"Yes he did Paulie, the topic is 'your favorite after school activity'. You probably might get a head start seeing your stuck with Lancer's fat ass for today." Star answered as she straightens her long blonde hair.

"Ugh!" Pauline groaned as she went through the rest of the day. She hugged her friends as she walked to Lancer class. The first thing she notice was all the desks huddle in the back of the classroom and one desk in front and sighed. Knowing this is where she was supposed to sit and pulled paper out her book bag and did her planning.

"One time for once. Improvement is key, Ms. Cruz." Lancer said sitting at his desk. His eyes studied the head cheerleader and look down tracing her curves with his eyes. Prefect high breast, smooth brown stomach, beautiful round hips follow by the white fabric where her soft brown legs were suppost to be. Lancer bit his tongue to hold back a lust moan as his pants tighten. He really shouldn't feel this way about his students; goodness she 18 and he's 33! With all the stress he deals with made him look older. He shouldn't be staring but he couldn't help it.

Paullina looked up feeling as if someone was watching her, Lancer._ Why is this old geezer staring- is he checking me out?_ Paullina questioned in her mind. She continues to work under his eyes as she neat handwriting scribbled on the page. Her eyes looked up reassuringly, Lancer still watching her like a hawk. Maybe things could work out in her way. She begin to fan herself and begun to moan in lustful complaint.

"Oh William is so hot in here!" Paullina said as she lower her top over her breast showing a good amount of cleavage and evidence of a lacy pink bra. Lancer gulps, as he fixed his tie and tries to avert his black eyes to a empty wall. Why is she doing this? Don't she know how incredibly sexy she is to him?

"How about I open a window?" Lancer offered standing up; walking to the window, Paullina grinned. As he open it, the breeze, on this perfect afternoon, kissed his hot face. Lancer heard a lustful groan from the cheerleader and begin to sweat.

Lancer turned around to see a slightly sweaty Paullina sucking on her pen, her tongue circling around it as it bobbed in and out her prefect pink lips, moan loudly. Her arms under her breast pushing them up even more into Lancer's face. Paullina's arm accidentally knocks over her other pen and she gets up to receive it; her ass point out in Lancer's face, showing her nicely round ass and pink string. A thong; goodness! Lancer bit his lip as he walked slowly to his desk; he didn't want to remove his eyes from this beautiful sight be he did. Once he was happily in his chair and started to grade papers; he heard Paullina slapping her own ass and moaning. Loudly.

"Umph!" Paullina pouted cutely, "Where's that pen!"

An idea formed in to Paullina's brain as she guided herself to Lancer's desk not looking back and smiled. Lancer saw that smiled and gulp nerously. What is she up to now? Lancer felt a pit of fear and excitment as bit his lip. Her nicely shaped ass in his face, her breast looked as if they were about to touch the floor. Lancer's forehead shown little beads of sweat rolling down his face. Where's that damn breeze!

"You know my Papa always spanked me when I lose something. I'm so use to it, so could you spank me?" Paullia asked in a shy voice.

" I cannot allow nor do that." Lancer said still staring, Paullina should straight up and walked to Lancer. Lancer's eyes was watching her womanhood popping through her pants. Paullina raise her shirt up a bit to right underneath her swelled breast; that Lancer yearn to touch.

"You said 'This is family and will do as such' about Casper. So be Papa and spank me." Paulinna said laying over Lancer lap. Paullina felt a gently slap. _I really shouldn't be doing this..._ Lancer thought before hearing Paullina moan in presure, _Or maybe I should._

"Papa does it harder." Paullina pouted then Lancer slapped a bit harder.

"Harder!" Paullina cried as Lancer spaked her harder. Lancer tried to hold back his 'happiness' and closed his eyes letting his lust get the better of him.

"HARDER!" Paullina screamed as Lancer gave her the hardest slaps on her ass in a conuting pace. Lancer's eyes open, darken with lust and something Paullina couldn't tell.

"We," Lancer said softly, "need to stop."

"Lancer you're such a big strong man;" Paullina said in a lustful tone, clearly ingoring the comment, "Your home must be sad with only you there."

"It does sometimes but I can handle it being a man and all." Lancer answered with a light blush cross his cheeks as she walked behind him.

"A man needs a physical relationship." Paullina said massaging his shoulders and lean to his ear and whispered hotly into his ear, "I can help there."

"Ms. Cruz are you suggesting in us having intercourse?" Lancer asked looking into her teal eyes.

"Yes with a small deal;" She grabbed his hand and placed it under her breast, "I know you want to see more, I know you want to be inside me. All you got to do is put 'A' on my writing and final."

"Paullina Cruz I will not lose my job over raging hormones. You would also be expelled if anyone finds out. And it won't help you learn anything. This is not how you carry yourself in school and work…" Lancer warned as Paullina went on to her knees and undid Lancer pants.

"Look noone will find out. Please?" Paullina pouted as she took off her heels and grabbed Lancer warm dick with her feet. She mover her left foot on it quickly and use her right foot to keep in steady. She lean down and lick the mushroom shaped head of the penis as she felt his manhood stiffen. He was about to erupt when Paullina removed her body from his.

"Pleaassseee?" She begged using the side of her arms to make her breast look bigger as she pressed them together in his face. "Please?"

"Alright, alright you can have your A." Lancer said desperatly as Paullina kissing his lips. She tasted like strawberries, sweet moist strawberries begging him to kiss off. To Paullina, Lancer tasted like cherry; probably from his chap stick? They didn't care all that matter was their lips meeting in a blissful union. Paullina pull back and stand up.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful." She husky-lustful way as she started a strip tease using the desk she sat in as a pole she lean back.

Being a cheerlead cause you to have flexibility as she spread her legs wide her head in the seat a she removed her top and bra. She threw her bra to Lancer who caught it in between his teeth. Lancer's eyes widen at the sight of her perfectly high, double D breast with perky dark brown nipples. She slowly begin to slide her pants down over her wide hips and down, ever so slowly. Lancer's dick started to show pre-cum on the head and groan. Paullina then lead herself to him and stripped herself free of her throng. She then fingered herself infront of him moaning and panting. Her long fingers moving in and out swiftly as her own juices dribble down her fingers and shoved them into Lancer's mouth. Lancer's thick tongue licked her fingers clean as he lower his head to her breast. She pushed his head back and use the desk edge and insert it in herself and bounced on it, groan and panting as she bend backwards to lick her own ass. Lancer finally stripped himself and laid her on his desk; inserting two large fingers into her. Lancer shoved his two fingers in her vigina to the knuckle; as he used his other hand to grab one large boob and sucked on the left one.

Paullina groan feeling herself surrender to him as he switch; he sucked gently on her breast, nibbled the nipples and went into to a full force sucking. Paullina hand went to his bald head and hold him closer to him then he begin to move his fingers within her. Wiggling them, scratching her inside spilling her sweet juices in his nails, slapping them on to her most sensitive with the pad of his fingers. Once his mouth was finish he kissed a path down to her privately wonders, he fingers never stopped moving; he removed his fingers and grabbed a can and begin to shake it. He removed his finger and insert the nasal into her and spray white cream in her. The mixture of her juices and the whip cream leaked out of her and into Lancer's awaiting mouth. His tongue came inside her and swirled her juices and cream into his mouth groaning as finger started to twirl her peal inbetween his fingers. Once he cleaned her she twisted her body as a pit of warmth lower stomach and pushed out into his mouth. She fell back realizing she just had an organism; she panted and sweating out her hair. Lancer smiled then moved letting her calm down abit and started to lick his fingers and the leftovers on the table bewteen her legs.

"My turn."Paullina got up and pushed him onto the desk; giggling as she grabbed his groin.

She ran her fingers up down his length as smashed her breast against them and begin to heat him more and more. She lower head and licked his penis, she slowly consuming all of him she could. Paullina head bobbed as Lancer's hands grabbed her breasts and jerked into her mouth countless times. Soon she removed her mouth only to have her face mask in his cum. She licked some off her face and slowly licked the rest from his manhood. Lancer stood on his knees on the desk and help Paullina up and insert hisself in her. He slowly moved in her, tight, so fucking tight was all he thought. **_She's too wet!_ **Their sex was sloppy, wet, hot, steaming hot like a hot shower, sadly it was slow; too slow personally.

"Faster." Paullina panted.

Gaining speed slowly, Lancer banged Paullina. Paullina's legs tighten around his waist going a litter faster than him as her breast bounced wildly. She then bend her legs toward her head, now Lancer could go in deeper and deeper. The sounds of wet skin slapping one another was so sexy, so alluring, so indescrible! Paullina dug her nails into the desk leaving marks on it.

"GOD!" They screamed as Paullina walls tighten around him and spill her essences. Lancer smiled as he slid out and spray Paullina's face with his sperm. He then gently licked her sore, sticky pussy as she released another organism into his mouth. She sat there in a daze state as her head tilt to the side not realizing Lancer dressing her, and wiping her face clean. Lancer then dressed hisself and carried Paullina to her desk; then put a table cloth on the desk they fucked. He then spray air fresher in the room and pretend to shuffle papers.

"Lancer?" The princpal asked sticking her head in the door.

"Yes how may I help you?" Lancer asked wiping his mouth and forehead.

"Time to go home, and you too ms. Cruz. Try not to get anymore dentions for now on." The princple said sternly.

"Yes ma'ma." Paullina said finally snapping out of her daze face.

* * *

It was a month.

A whole damn month and Paullina was going crazy!

She wanted Lancer.

She needs him so bad; she wants to kiss him, suck his dick, make love to him again. Paullina had sex with Dash and wasn't satified; he wasn't Lancer. To lancer it was an one time deal but Paullina wants more. So much more. William Lancer and Paullina Lancer. She wrote in her notebook with hearts around it. She had a goofy little smile on her pink lips as she thought about how Lancer's hand felt on her breast. Paullina imagine his hands grabbing her ass and squeezing it gently then start to lick her hot pussy. She let out a small moan as Lancer walked into class.

"Sorry I'm so late, class;" Lancer said as he walked in with a gigant pile of papers in his arms. He begin to pass out the papers, "these tests were good but someone of you could do better."

He walked to Paullina and her group and passed out their test. Paullina flipped over her test and read **Final Grade: 94% Accurate.** Paullina winked at him and blew a kiss to him unseen by everyone but Lancer.

"Better; good job Ms. Cruz." Lancer said standing infront of her. Paullina's foot slipped out of her heels and rubbed against his groin.

"Thanks William." Paullina said grinning.

"It's Lancer or do you want detention?" Lancer acted as Paullina's toes curl around his pants on his penis.

"Sorry William." Paullina grinned as he pass her, her writing. The title of the paper: Paullina's Favorite After School Activity. The paper about her and Lancer having sex; she slid her foot all around on his thigh and groin some more, smiling madly.

"Detention;" Lancer said loud enough for the class to hear.

Paullina tried to hide her excitment but failed. The smiles passed from her to Lancer is their dirty little secret. Their favorite activity after school.

* * *

I don't own anything not even the idea. All belong to Butch Hartman the the idea to Mr. Aanonymous

I's Love It! (ILI)

~Jaded Jimmie Production


	2. 2

The next one shot who's excited? I am! -squeal-! :D

**3 Reviews**

**91 Hits**

**70 Visitors**

* * *

"Tucker?" A sweet voice filled the air. Jasmine Delia Fenton, currently 19 sighed trying to get the attention of the 17 year old tech wizard. Jasmine flipped her long strawberry orange hair over her pink baby tee. Her ice blue-green eyes sparked up in anger, feeling ignored, her hand went out and slapped Tucker. Poor Tucker, he was so shock at the sudden motion and fell out his chair. His glasses slid across her bedroom, his PDA threaten to fall out his back pocket. Jazz sat there, arms pushing up her C-cup sized breasts.

"Ugh Jazz! What the fuck was that for?" Tucker asked; his green eyes watched her as she stood up. His head tilted up to see Jazz bend over, her small yet perfectly round butt in his face.

"_This is what you want isn't it?" Jazz asked in a husky tone._

"_Want what Jazz?" Tucker asked as Jazz walk back to him._

_"Me, my body, sex." Jazz answers before sitting in his lap. Tucker shudders as her tongue licks the back of his ear. Tucker groans before his hands reaches up to cup her breast._

"_If you want to see more, take it off." Jazz moaned as Tucker fingers flick her nipples back and forth._

"_Heavenly meat." Tucker groaned as Jazz allowed him to remove her top and bra. Tucker hands instantly grabs her breast and pull it into his mouth and sucks it harshly._

"_Tucker," Jazz moaned, "Tucker, mmmmhhhmmmm, Tucker. _Tucker_. **TUCKER**. Tuuuccckkkeerrr!"_

"Tucker Foley!" Jazz screamed. Tucker noticed she was fully clothed and red- faced.

"Whaa?" Tucker asked wiping a line of drool from his face. Jazz places his glasses gently on his face.

"We have to study Tuck, it's the grand test out of all the other test. All 12th graders have to take this in order to pass and get in the college of their dreams." Jazz eyes went hazy, "Like Yale or Harvard!"

"And why did I say yes to skip two grades? I've could've been hanging out with Danny and Sam." Tucker thought out loud, "I'ma hang with them later tonight."

"Well Danny is taking Sam on a date tonight. He's going to fly her to a new Veggie Place." Jazz said lifting up a big honors Language book.

"And he didn't tell me? His bestfriend since, well I dunno'… EVER!" Tucker asked.

"I guess he feel a bit more confident now." Jazz said laying on her pink bed spread, "Don't think you're unimportant because you are." Jazz's eye wander to the clock, "Hey, look it's midnight, go home and get some rest."

"Thanks Jazz." Tucker said packing up.

"Come here at noon tomorrow okay?" Jazz whispers walking him out her home.

"Okay then."

* * *

Tucker slowly walked up the first five steps. Anger detected over his dark skin and the scowled was a major give away. Tucker Foley was not his chipper techno-geek self. His fist balling and unballing, his left foot tap feverously on the ground and then he went full force banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He screamed. Jazz finally open the door and sighed at Tucker's frustrations.

"I'm sorry Tucker; I was late answering the door. I just got out the shower." Jazz said clutching the icy blue towel around her small form. Her hair was still dripping and her legs were glossy.

"Whatever Jazz," Tucker said before sitting on the floor and playing with his PDA.

"What happen? Are you having psychological problems?" Jazz asked kneeling beside him carefully.

"Your brother blew me off for Sam. Then left me to fight Skulker. He was so busy being lovebirds with Sam to help. Sam helped me defeat Skulker though. Then Danny picked her up and flew off together!" Tucker said.

"Care to explain?" Jazz asked tilting her head to one said, letting her long hair fall over her shoulder.

"Fine. Danny called me when I was walking over here. He said he need back up with Skulker at the park. I get there and Danny is fighting Skulker and Sam was blasting him. So I used my wonderful PDA to get him to do cheerleader moves," Tucker snickered at the memory, "Anyway, using that time, Danny kissed Sam. He kissed her, tongue and everything. Skulker then blasts my second PDA. Shelia died Jazz. MY SHELIA, MY BABY MY PRECIOUS PDA!"

"Uh Tuck, sorry about Shelia but, what else happen?" Jazz asked trying not to roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Tucker said sheepishly, "So he was blasting me and he got my side," Tucker lift his shirt up to show the gash, "Sam heard me scream and helped me. She disinfected for me but Skulker kidnapped her. She captured him in the thermos and Danny took her to check for infections or wounds. Ignoring mine but I made a quick stop home and and got Jamie." Tucker said holding his beloved PDA and kissing the screen.

"Tucker this is IMPORTANT. You're wounded! Here, lemme handle that,"she left and return with a first aid kit and patched him up.

"Jazz that hurts." Tucker hissed eyes closed.

_"I can make you feel better," Jazz groan in pleasure._

_"How is that Jasmine?" Tucker asked, his hands beside her head holding him up and knees bent to keep him elevated._

_"Give me your hand." Jazz said reaching up for his hand and slid it down in between her legs and under the towel. She gave him wicked smiled before inserting his finger into her. Jazz hips buckled, she pushed in his index finger further, shivering from pure pleasure and excitement._

_"God Tucker," Jazz groan, "Your fingers of so long, so thick."_

_"Wanna feel my dick there instead?" Tucker asked licking her neck._

_"Yeeeess." Jazz hissed out._

"I'll be right back." Jazz said rushing up the stairs.

"I really need to stop fantasting about my best friend's older sister. I wish Jazz was a freak and wanted to have sex with me." Tucker laughed, knowing it wasn't going to come true.

But he was wrong.

Right above him, Desiree smirked and whispered, "So you have wished it so shall it be."

Jazz walked into her room and started digging for some clothing. She paused, with a blank stare as red smoke circled her form before being sucked her into her eyes. her eyes turn red before flashing back to their original color. She smirk before opening the drawer and pulling out her outfit for today. A plan brewing within her brain.

**_...0.0.0_**

"Tucker," Jazz voice sung out,"Come up here."

"Alright I'm coming."Tucker said rushing toward the stairs. She was walking down them as he stopped and stared.

"J-J-Ja-Jazz?" Tucker asked once her saw her.

This _not_ the Jasmine Delia Fenton we all know.

Tucker eyes memorize this red-hair goddess infornt of him, a small line of drool dribble its way down his chin. Her long, straight orange hair now curly and brushing her hips. Her bang hung infornt of her right eye, her perfectly shaped eyebrows led to a smokey eye shadow. He notice her lips look fuller and now painted christmas red. Her top was a deep square collar,skin tight, black top with light blue booty shorts. Tucker quickly tried to hide.

"Let's go," Jazz said walking up the stairs, Tucker eye soaked up the swaying of her hips as they walked.

"C'mon in Tucker," Her voice deep with unhidden lust as she opened her bed room door, "Lets study anatomy today." she move over so he could walk in.

Her hand brush gently against the fly of his pants. Tucker let out a girlish-squeal and Jazz giggled. Tucker quickly sat at her beige desk; he opened his book bag and pulled out his biology notebook and flipped to the desire page. Jazz laid on her bed with her notebook open and pulled out a pink sharpie and drew all over her notes giggling.

"Jazz why are you wearing that?" Tucker finally asked, "You usually don't wear stuff like that."

"It's the only clean thing I have left besides what's in that drawer beside you." Jazz said giggling.

"Mhm," Tucker said opening the drawer to find a sexy black lingerie bra is half laying out, "uh nice choice Jazz." Jazz started giggling again.

"Let's hurry up a study okay? I have special plans for later on." Jazz said giving Tucker lustful look before giggling again.

Tucker started reviewing his notes carefully, to soon hear her moaning, his eyes dashed in Jazz direction, sucking on her sharpie moaning and her arms under her breast pushing them up. Then Tucker remembered Jazz's bad habit of chewing on her pen when she's having a hard time with her homework. She was slightly sweaty as her nipples were pointing straight at Tucker. Tucker tried to avert his eyes on something less distracting. After a few minutes of this and thinking, he almost lost it when she gotten down on her knees next to him.

"Um Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Yes?" Jazz purred.

"Why are you sitting with me and not over in your usual spot?" Tucker asked before she giggled again...

_'Okay it's attractive now... No Tucker it's Jazz,_' he thought.

"I think we can get more done, if we're looking at the same thing." Jazz replied.

"Impossible." Tucker said through his teeth, he can't take this! A sexy Jazz, who giggles every five minutes, wearing those tight clothing, do she _know_ what she's going to him?

"Ah Tucker don't be like that."she said gently before rubbing his thigh close to her. Tucker squealed highpitched and jumped up, eyes wide and alert.

"Tucker, let's study my notes."Jazz said handing him her notebook

"I have my own notes Jazz."Tucker said looking at the pink hearts along her notes with J+T Forever written within them. Tucker stared at the hearts with his eyebrow raised, he held the notebook back to Jazz. Jazz flipped the book out of his hand which landed in the basket, between her bed and the wall.

"Silly me, let me get that notebook," Jazz asked before bending down her ass in the air in Tucker's face. She said groaning as she reached. Tucker soaked up the sight, licking his lips as she stood up. Beautiful, proud and sexy.

"I'm soo stiff, Tucker." Jazz groan before Tucker knew it, he was greeted by Jazz butt in his face, yet again. She was doing the downward down dog, she was on the floor on both hands, her butt high in the air, her legs smooth and straight. Tucker bit his lip as she lay down on the floor and started bicycling her legs wide in Tucker face, he saw a wet spot in-between her thighs.

_'That is not sweat_.' The thought said in the back of his mind. Jazz flipped over her laying on her stomach, the top of her frilly ice pink panties started showing as she stretch. Tucker stared at her beautiful legs and breast. She made petite hotter than thick.

_'Why is she acting so weird? The giggling, her butt in my face, the thigh touching...'_Tucker thought trying to piece everything together. His mind replayed on the way she was before and acting now.

"My wish," Tucker eyes widen in realization,"Desiree must have heard me!"

_'Shit, shit shit... I'm in trouble. I'm in a whole bunch of fucking trouble. What if Jazz finds out and hate me? What if I let it happen and hurt Jazz? Worst of all, what if Danny finds out? I have two options here, one let it happen. Once it's over she'll forget it ever happen or two; find Desiree. Problem with option two I dunno' where to find her! I don't have the pen key to get in the lab and use the Fenton equiment. DAMN DAMN DAMN'_Tucker thought.

"Tucker?" Jazz said after locking the door.

_'Shit.' _Tucker thought in anger

"Yes Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Come on, I wanna finish studing." her voice sound a little annoyed but doesn't lose her sex vixen voice. Tucker now had a blank stare and wasn't watching her anymore. Rude. She got up and walked over to him; her small breast equal to Tucker's eyes level.

"Oh God." Tucker said his eyes wide and mouth open drooling yet again. Jazz swat down and plant her lips sweetly unto Tucker's.

"MMhhhmmm," Tucker moan in the kiss before removing himself, "no Jazz you're under Desiree's spell. You don't really feel this way."

"Tucker it isn't a spell. I've always felt this way about you." Jazz said softly before kissing him passionately on the lips. When she release his lips she watched his eyes bore into her's the capture on her breasts.

"Jazz you're under a spell," Tucker said before sitting in her desk chair.

"Yes, I know Desiree did something to me, as soon as I got out the shower, I saw red smoke. It's pretty easy to know what's happening, and hearing her grant a wish was a clue." Jazz said matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you so easily giving in? Jazz, goodness, she wants us to have sex for crying out loud. You're not ready!" Tucker screamed fist in the air.

"Because I like you, didn't we establish this already?" Jazz asked before walking toward him, "Do you even like me back?"

"Jazz, I always will but I won't take advance of you." Tucker said.

"You won't if I want it too." Jazz argued.

"But-" Tucker stopped his words short. If she wanted it as bad as he did, why is _he_ holding back?

"Now," Jazz said pushing him off the chair onto the floor, "now sit back and enjoy yourself; I know I will."

Tucker eyes widen along with his mouth; he started shireving in unknown excitement before Jazz kissed him. Her long fingers wrap around his neck keeping him in place. He licked her top lip and nibble gently on her lower lip, forgeting the spell, he was lost in the wonder feeling and taste of Jasmine Fenton. Jazz opened her mouth making the kiss deeper and deeper. More passionate, more loving, more raw. Jazz looked at Tucker, seeing if he wanted to stop but the lustful look within his eyes told her to go on.

Forget the spell. He wanted this. He _needed_ this.

Tucker watched as she removed her top to reveal a sexy ice blue lingerie bra. Her index finger found his collar and drawn designs on his shirt down to his pants. Her finger made a heart around the fly of his pants, which made a tent form. She giggled before unzipping his pants and pulled down his boxers, releasing him of his fabric blockage.

"Woah daddy," Jazz said, "did you wish for a big dick?" Tucker shook, no, his head blushing but proud.

Jazz fingers run gently up and down his length, fast then slow down. That was enough to see pre-cum on the head, she lower her head and sucked on a visible vain before licking her way up. Slowy licking circles on the head before sucking harshly on it, careful not to hurt him. Her hand gently squeezing his ball making him gasp. Groaning in bliss herself and Tucker moan from more antipatience.

___"_Tucker," Jazz moaned. She clumsily climbbed above Tucker. She spread her legs apart on her thighs, Tucker stared at her wet opening. Jazz slid his fingers in her. Using her own hand, Jazz slid his finger roughly in her, one by one. Tucker felt something sticky on his fingers, she finally pulled out the fingers she use, 3. Tucker look at the clear liquid sticking his finger together. He pulled his fingers apart and watch the thick substanceslowly roll down his hand. Jazz then inserted herself on Tucker and screamed in pain. Jazz eyes squeeze closed, he was big, almost too big for her body.

"Jazz, you're getting hurt. We should stop." Tucker said, voice huskey and laced with unleash emotions.

"Don't tell what to do Foley. If I want to fuck you on this floor than dammit I'ma do it!" Jazz got up and twist around so her butt was in his face, and the member close to her G-spot. Jazz lifted her legs up a bit to get the head in then slam her body on it groaning.

The sharp hit cause Jazz's body to jump up and scream in pleasure. Her hands on his knees to keep herself elevated, throwing her legs up near her own shoulders, only making herself able to be fuck deeper. Jazz breast bounce as she rode him, her walls clamping down on his member making it harder to move. The struggle of moving in and out of body became tiresome and sweaty. Tucker felt as if he was about to explode.

___"Yeeeess." Jazz hissed out._

After a couple of hours of they stop and Tucker spilled his load on the floor. He lean down and kissed Jazz lips one more time before getting up.

"Where are you going? I'm ready for round two." Jazz groaned.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Tucker said smiling then leaning back down to kiss her swollen sex. Tucker then hovered over Jazz looked at him confused.

"You was on top last time," Tucker whispter slyly into her ear.

"Fair's fair." She giggled before laying on her back and lifting her arms above her head, giving him full access to her body. Tucker grin before kissing her face: forehead, nose, cheeks, longing kiss on her lips, her neck, her shoulders. Tucker started licking her chest right above her breast.

Tucker groan before cupping her breast and sucking on her nipple. His eyes flash back to the fantasty he had."_Heavenly meat." Tucker groaned as Jazz allowed him to remove her top and bra. Tucker hands instantly grabs her breast and pull it into his mouth and sucks it harshly._

___"_Tucker," Jazz moaned, "Tucker, mmmmhhhmmmm, _Tucker._ Tucker. **TUCKER**. Tuuuccckkkeerrr!"

He blinked again and look at her. Not an inch of anger Jazz's face. Jazz was moaning in complete pleasure and squealing in complete happiness.

"Please keep going," Jazz groan before giggling,

"With pleasure," Tucker grinned.

He smiled and switch breast twirling the sore bud in between his fingers. From there, he kissed a patch down to her shorts. He remove them along with her underwear. His fingers play along near her enterance. Jazz groaned, being teased but she felt cool air blown on her sensative sex and closed her eyes squealing. Tucker on the other hand believe that he wasted to much time. He help wrap her legs around his waist, trying to level their hips and slowly slid within her. Tucker hand slapped Jazz's butt as he countine to pludge into small body. Tucker started to slide out until the head was getting soaked in her jucies. Tucker then slammed her petite form onto his hard member. He groaned, it was struggle to get the keep going, she's so tight. His movement's becoming sharper and harder making Jazz scream with a small movement. Soon she threw her legs on his shoulders and help Tucker go deeper in her. Jazz was tired after two hours and cumming on Tucker twice. Tucker spilled his seeds on the floor and some on her lips. Jazz licked her lips clean before fainting in exhaustion. Tucker smiled, and put his pants back on and sneaked out the door.

* * *

Jazz woke up the next morning, sleepinhg on th floor and her door locked. She couldn't help but feel unbelievablly happy. She notice her clothing and she stunk, she only smiled for some unknown reason. She sneaked out her room, beating her brother to the only bathroom in the house; she jumped into the shower and got ready for the newday. _'What happen yesterday?'_ she thought...

_~At~School~_

"Jazz?" Tucker ask nervously. Did she remember what happen? Did Danny find out? Do Jazz really like him?

"Yes Tucker?" She asked, a hint of flirting in her voice.

"W-w-well would you like to go out s-s-sometime? Like maybe the park, a movie, Nasty Burger..." Tucker asked.

"I love too, plus I've been waiting forever for you to ask." Jazz said, she gave him a quick hug then ran off with her friends.

"Tucker!" Danny scream runing out to him, "How was your day yeasterday?"

_'Fun'_ Tucker thought.

"Same old same old." Tucker said.

"Whatcha doing tonight?" Danny asked flipping his bangs out his blue eyes.

"Studing your sister." Tucker said, with those three words he left, in a hurry.

"Studing my sister?" Danny asked as Sam walked up to him.

"Uh let's get to class Danny." Sam said pulling Danny along with her. She knew what studying Jazz meant, maybe she need to find Desiree...

* * *

I own nothing all belongs to Butch Hartman and the idea from Mr. Aanonymous

_~Jaded Jimmie Production_


	3. 3

**Small Author's Note it's during "Maternal Instincts" it starts off when they're walking to Vlad mansion. AU okay? Thankyou Mr. Aanonymous for the editing**

* * *

Perfect mid-day weather, not too hot, not to cold just a mild warm. Maddie Fenton was walking with her fourteen year old son on her back. His eyes wide and alert as the walked back to Vlad Mansion. Danny frowned, he knew what his mother must do. Did he like it? No. Did he wish there was another way? Yes. He's breathing warmed him as the sun set to black.

"Mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Maddie ask as he jumped of her back.

"Before you go in there and flirt our way out of here; I just wanted to say," Danny said before hugging her tight, "I love you!"

"Aw," Maddie sighed not noticing Danny stealing the key for the specter deflector, "I love you too," she gave him a light shove away, 'Clingy!' Maddie knocked on the door smiling lustfully, her back turn to Danny.

"Maddie, Daniel! You've return to me,"Vlad said smiling before leaning over to Danny, looking at his watch and whispering, "and not a moment too soon."

"Danny," Maddie said jabbing her thumb near the woods and putting on a flirty face, "go somewhere and let the adults talk." This made Vlad jump up in surprise.

"Sure you and Vlad get cozy," Danny said smiling, "if you need me I'll be over there. Barfing." He adding with a sick face before walking away. Vlad moved aside and let Maddie strut in, slowly moving her hips as she walked. He sat her down on the couch, her smile never faltered.

"Aw Maddie you must be exhausted! Carrying those mistakes you made years ago." Vlad said sitting beside her.

"We all makes mistakes Vlad," she said putting a hand to her chest. "Maybe I'll make one right now." Her eyes widen as what she said that. Vlad opened his mouth and spray breath fresher, he leaned over trying to kiss her. Maddie put her hand on his chest to stopped him.

"Ah bu bu bu. I couldn't possibly, I've been in the woods all night;" Maddie said before leaning toward his face, "I need to freshen up." With that she stood up and walked out the room with a disgusted face.

"I shall await with baken breath!" Vlad called out smiling before reading his book.

"Keep ole bake breath over there and entertain him until I can find a phone! And my ghost hunter gear, he stole it last time we were in this nut job house." Maddie whisper quickly to danny before running up and down the hallways, opening doors and groaning, 'not a phone!'

"Mom is gone which means," Danny said smiling and unlocking the belt. "spending some quality time with Uncle Vlad." Danny said grinning, "but first," he moved the minute hand on the clock and walked to Vlad who was reading.

"Hey um uncle Vlad?" Danny asked with his hands behind his back.

"Oh please Daniel don't try to butter me up! Especially with your powers shorted out for another fifthteen minutes. You're barely a threat with than with them" Vlad said frowning at Danny before he let his ghost eyes flash infront of Danny's, "I wouldn't need fifthteen seconds would I?"

"How could you say that? Do you think my mom made the decision to come back on her own? We both talked about it last night and I want to stay here with you too." Danny said, his eyes half open and smiling smugly.

"Really?" Vlad asked a tear rolled down his face as he stood up, "You don't mean..."

"Yes! I do! C'mon, give me a big hug, new dad!" Danny said arms out wide. Vlad moved in for the hug when Danny put the belt around Vlad's waist.

"AWWW, you little rat, you've tricked me! You know what this mean for you don't you?" Vlad glared as Danny looked at his watch.

"Oh yeah," Danny transform into ghost mode smiling that his plan was working, "A much fairer fight!"

With that they fought, sadly Vlad was still winning. He blasted Danny outside and sent his ghost animals to hunt him. Danny ran frowning, it was all up to his mother now. Danny sighed as he used his ghost powers to jump in a tree and turn invisible. Vlad noticed Danny dropped the key and Vlad used it to free himself.

"Naive Daniel." Vlad chuckled before picking his book back up and reading when a question popped in his mind: where's Maddie?

Maddie was frustrated! 20 doors and no phone? What the hell does Vlad do all day! She opened the door back to Vlad's personal study. Vlad was still reading that book. Maddie noticed he was smiling brightly.

"You're sure in a good mood Vlad,"Maddie said.

"Oh I am, Maddie." Vlad said before making his way back to the couch.

"I can make your mood better." She purred.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked as Maddie turned around to the bookshelf and pulled out the ghost pop up book, the same book Vlad pulled out her hands the first time she grabbed it. Her hips sway as she lightly paced; Vlad noticed how her tight jump suit on her body showed off all her curves and he means all of them woo doggy. All he could do was watch and pray he wasn't drooling. She walked over to the couch her eye buried him the book but she wasn't reading.

"Can we talk Vlad?" Maddie asked looking at him.

"Sure, what's been troubling you?" Vlad asked as she sat down on the couch across from him.

"Jack," She said. "He becoming rather to obsessed with ghosts." Maddie said smiling.

"Isn't he always? How is he different now? Please explain this to me." Vlad said.

"Jack is in a midlife crisis, and is now even more obsessed with ghosts. He less concerned about me and my needs." Maddie said relaxing her smile a bit.

She laid her head on the arm of the couch her hair scattered. Her back was on the cushion but her hip twisted to show how round her rear end was and her head was tilted to look at him. One arm was under her breast and the other was cupping her own cheek. Her legs stretched out and the one closest to vlad she bent the knee. she noticed Vlad gulp. She's a very sexy woman and she knew it.

"I just want a man to cherish me, you know? Cuddle me, kiss me, make love to me." Maddie said looking the ground while licking her lips in a way that was impossible not to notice.

"I'm so sorry Madeline." Vlad said. Since he never had a love life. He didn't know what to say other than sorry. He took his hands and placed them on his lap. Maddie gently toss the book to the floor and sighed.

"Can you help me Vlad?" She said, her voice shy. Vlad remembered that she was a master of flirting, acting, and fighting. He doesn't know what to do in this situation and sits there staring at Maddie's goddess like figure. She got up walked over to him.

"Isn't this everything you always wanted?" Maddie asked before pressing her breast to his chest and since they were so big that they were almost able to touch his chin. Her lips brush against Vlad's in a passionate manner. This made his pants even tighter but before he was able to bend her over the couch Maddie backed up and whispered into his ear. "sit back and enjoy."

"What?" Vlad asked, confused, worried and slightly dazed.

"I said,"Maddie pushed him into the arm chair that was right behind him, a metal bar wraped tightly around Vlad's forearms.

"I said. sit back and enjoy!" She said more aggressively. What she didn't know was, the chair cut's off ghost powers whenever one sits in one, he was trapped. He couldn't get out! He always know one of his inventions would betray him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Vlad asked trying to wiggle out.

"I always knew you were that kind of rich creep who had one of those booby trapped chairs." Maddie said rolling her eyes."

"You're an idiot to think that I would choose you over Jack!" Maddie said pulling her hoddie over her head, "now, wears my ghost hunting gear that me and jack worked on?"

"Now now Maddie," Vlad said smirking, "Why you I do that?"

"Tell me now!" Maddie said slapping him the force was so hard the goggles fell over her eyes.

"That won't work Maddie," Vlad said smirking, "you know I don't give in easily."

"How about you tell me where my gear is and I'll," Madie slowly unzipped her top, showing a little bit of cleavage "give you a show?"

"What are you getting at?" Vlad asked unable to look anywhere other than her chest.

"Ever time you tell me where one of my gadgets are and I'll…" Maddie then unzipped a little more until her frilly blue bra was showing. "I'll take off a piece of clothing."

"Ahh, ahh, ok." Vlad said pathetically hardly thinking anymore as all the blood from his head went to his 'head'.

"Okay then,"Maddie purred, "now tell me."

"One is in the book you tossed on the ground," Vlad said.

Maddie grabbed the book and found the small hand held gun in the cover at the end of the book. She ripped off her left gloved and threw it in Vlad's lap.

"Under the rug." Vlad said pointing to the rug under her feet; Maddie turned around and bent down intentionally shoving her luscious behind in vlads face and recieved two more gadgets, and a groan from vlad. She then placed them on the couch she laid on before. she then covered them with the throw pillow. Maddie sighed and took off her right glove and goggles.

"Under the other pillow," Maddie went over to the couch Vlad sat on and retrieved her weapon and placeed it with the others. She finished unzipping the rest of her top and letting it hang at her waist revealing a lacey blue bra. Vlad's jaw dropped a bit and his heart begin to pound, Instead of the blood flowing through his arms and leg it flew south. Even with all of Maddie's clothing on his lap maddie could see that vlad not only had a teepee in his pants but also was in pain from having the wait of her discarded cloths on his tight pants.

"Under this chair," Maddie reach down and grabbed the device and again place it with the others. She then unzipped her pants and threw in Vlad's lap. Her lacy blue thong showed her womanhood, clean and shaved. After ten minutes Maddie was down in her double D cup bra and throng.

"One in each pocket of my coat." Maddie reach down into his coat and recieved the promise items. She hid them again. Maddie then said seductively with her hands on and rubbing her breasts and crotch while licking her lips." You like what you see?"

Vlad could only nod, now completely unable to speak.

"ohhh, that's good. You're going to like this even more." maddie purred slowly taking off her blue bra and then her thong.

Vlad drooled at the sight of her soft flesh, Maddie begin to worry. She was still missing a lot of her creations, and now Vlad wasn't talking. And even though she was now naked she still has more weapons hidden in Vlad's Mansion. Maddie then said while pressing her breasts together at vlads eye level. "Vlad, sweetie where are the rest of my gadgets?"

"Um, um." Vlad said shaking in his chair.

Maddie then walked up to vlad, bent down so that her lips were right next to his and asked sensually. "Oh please stud muffin. Tell me where they are."

Vlad looked at maddies naked goddess like figure and his last iota of self-control and said. "Sorry Maddie my dear I'll never tell."

Maddie sighed and pulled off all of her clothes from his lap, she then straddled him and asks with her breasts in his face and her nipple appoint. "Please, won't you?"

She then slips her hand into his pants and stroked his lonely member. Vlad was breathing, hiking, and shuddering in pure bliss. Vlad had only felt anything close to this by doing it himself, the sensation felt much better by someone else, let alone the woman of his dreams.

"Okay look. If you tell me where the last of my belongings are," She lean down to his ear, "I'll do something special for you." Maddie grinned, she was in control, she called the shots now. Vlad shook under her mercy; with Jack they would just do it and be done. She felt like the roles have been switched and loved every second of it.

"Fine Maddie you always know my weakness. They're behind my portrait behind us." Vlad said pointing to his overly large portrait behind them and over the fire place.

Maddie gets off his lap and removes the portrait and then collect her items. She then processed to put them in her hazmant suit and then tries to put her suit back on. Though the most she gotten on was her bra and panties before vlad opened his pathetic lonely half ghost mouth.

"Hey what are you doing? You made a deal Maddie. Stay true to your word." Vlad protested struggling like a mad dog inside of his cage. Which was a perfect mediocre for this situation.

Maddie thought about this for a moment. True even when they were 'friends' in collage she never really liked him, he was stalking after her then too. But for whatever reason; maybe she got hit with a love ray, maybe she fell into an ulternate universe, maybe she just wanted to get rid of all the sexual tension she has with him since collage. All she knew was that right now, as crazy as it sounded. She wanted to have sex with vlad masters.

"What the hell? Hopefully you'll finally get this whole crazy stalker thing out of your system," Maddie then frowned before adding, "oh and leave me and my family alone after this!"

Maddie took her bra and thong back off again and then got down on her knees and took off his pants. As soon as she did vlad's member shot up to reveal his 7 and half inch throbbing size. She slowed her action to admire how thick he was, she fingered the head and press her breast on both sides of his bird. She rubbed her soft breasts against it then placed his penis firmly in between her breasts; using her arms to keep her breast there. She leaned her head down and gave a long slow lick across the head. She then wrapped her experienced lips around him and using her mouth she completely enveloped him as hard as she could. Vlad screamed in pleasure, he was a virgin and this felt tremendous! He never knew such pleasure existed. He groaned as she begins to hum what sounded like a song of moans, sending vibrating on to him. One of her hands gently massaged his balls and Vlad screamed before exploding into her mouth.

Maddie pulled her head off of his member and swallowed all of it in one gulp. She then noticed that a little bit of billionaire spluige was on her lip so using her tunge she licked it off. Vlad seeing this hardened.

Maddie noticed this and as much as she would not admit it she was a bit flattered. Maddie then blew on the head of his peins before getting up on vlad straddling him in a way so that his begging member was just below her vagina. Maddie then pressed her breasts right up to vladds face and said with her eye's half open and an evil smirk. "Any last words billionaire virgin boy?"

Vladd of course could only drool at both the sight of her botchy ball sized breasts and the thought of finally losing his virginity.

"Alright then but just remember this is never going to happen again." Maddie said, her smirk even wider.

What she said got Vlads attention but before he was able to say anything maddie dropped herself onto him inserting him in herself and pounce on him. Her breast touching the cold metal and Vlad tried to lick her breast but she jerks herself on him, her D-cup breast jumping along with her as she rode him. She notices that he was thicker than Jack but not as long as him; she gave him a courtesy moan as She was hoping it was make him last less. She didn't scream, moan nor groan otherwise the entire time, Vlad, on the other hand was enjoying it and didn't last too long as each time she came down on him and he repenetraited her it got harder and harder to hold himself in. but before he was able to She got off before he exploded again, she grabbed his dick one more time and she sucked on his blue vain. He then groaned before cumming again. He sat there groaning and tired looking like Aphrodite had just sucked the life out of him. And to Vlad she did.

Maddie then but up walked to her suit and gear pile and pulls out a weird looking gun and walks over to vlad. She holds it out to him and says. "Hope you enjoyed it because it will never happen again. Never!"

Maddie then pulls the trigger sending two wires from the gun which hit vlad in the chest and tazes him. The gun itself has a label saying 'Fenton Ghost Tazer'. She then tosses it back into the pile and gets back down on her knees and puts his pants back on along with her outfit. She smiled at how Vlad wasn't moving. Maddie Fenton just knocked Vlad Masters unconscious! Oh she had wanted to do that for years. She haddn't felt that good in a long time, though she could only think it would have been better if he had actually been able to satisfy her as she is still very horny from finally being in control during sex.

Before she left Maddie said out loud. "I should really talk Jack into doing something like this."

She ran out in the hallway to find Danny there.

"I can't find a phone mom," Danny said frowning, he just lost all the animals chasing him.

"Me neither there wasn't on in the cars, in the ATV or the helicopter." Maddie eyes widen before slapping her forehead, "oh ah ah."

"Maybe we can just take the copter." Danny said smiling sweetly at his mother. They made they're way up to the roof and into the helicopter.

"Mom?" Danny asked as they flew off.

"Yes sweetie?" Maddie asked,

"What's that smell?" Danny asks noticing the smell of recent sex she had just had, slightly clueless and tilted his head down.

"You'll probably know what that smell is when you're older." Maddie said cryptically, "and sweetie we're not going to mention any of this to your father right? He'll be insanely jealous if he found out so, mums the word." Danny looked at his mother before putting down his drink, and smiling.

"Actually I think Mom's the word," Danny said before Maddie smiled, "Sorry I was such a jerk, I relly had a good time," He held his soda up to his mom face, "backwash?"

"Danny that was so sweet." Maddie said but she didn't drink last thing she want is her son to taste Vlad cum that was still in her mouth.

Maddie sighed, she loved Jack and what she did hours ago rotted in her brain. She never meant for that to happen but it did. She look back at Danny who fell asleep smiling. This trip was terrible but Danny made it perfect. She gotten what she wanted, her son's love. Maybe just maybe everything can go back to normal and then some.

Though unexpected fruit came out of this horrible adventure; she found a way to make sex with her husband even more enjoyable. All she had to do was talk him into it. "eh I'll just tell him that I found on the internet that trying out sex acts will make someone a better ghost hunter. He'll believe that." She whispered so danny wouldn't hear.

* * *

All belongs to Butch Hartman and Mr. Aanonymous

This is the end of the oneshots! Can you all believe that? Well review. =)

~_Jaded Jimmie Productions_


End file.
